


Lovebug Again

by ChiPee21



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21
Summary: "What do you think about Kim Jisoo dating Jennie?"Lisa asked while she absentmindedly playing the food on her plate. I frown at her action but didn't reprimand her. I knew she has a crush—no a huge crush on Jennie Kim."huh?""I said–""Okay, I think its a good thing? They looked good together after all"In which Chaeyoung is the long forgotten friend of the famous actress Kim Jisoo who's dating the heiress/super model Jennie Kim that Lisa has been crushing on.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: blackpink





	1. Chapter 1

**Chaeyoung's POV**

_If I could turn back the time or at least build a time machine that would allow me to time travel. I would go back to that day and asked you to stay._

Now maybe you were wondering why I am wishing to have that ability, and no, nobody die Maybe its the effect of the heavy rain that's why Im being sentimental or something like that, but who could blame me when I am here standing outside an appliances store both of my hands are on the window glass, and my full attention is on the huge tv display (that I cannot probably afford) watching a goddess on a tv show that most of the famous celebrities have been guesting. 

**" So how does it feel to be the most in demand actress these days?"**

I can't hear the interviewer's question properly so I put my face closer to the glass window as possible as I could. I guess the heavy rain has its own perks --- at least I wouldn't have to worry about people passing by, or so I thought because definitely those sales ladies are staring at me weirdly. Anyways back to what I am watching...

 **"Overwhelm! I never thought I would make this far. I guess I own it to my fans for always cheering at me. Gam-sa-ham-ni-da~"** (shocks I am not familiar with korean)

She looks at the camera and gave the viewers a wink and then a flying kiss (with her heart shape lips) as a thank you. My heart beats faster because of how adorable and beautiful she looks. Even on tv she never failed to make my heart fluttered. I used to be the only one cheering for her though, the only one who could see how special she is, and the only one admiring her—but now? There's just too many of us. I'd like to think that I am different among those crowd of people she called "fans". That I am her bestfriend, and that I am, I don't know special? Like her special someone on a friendly term of course. But can I consider myself special? I mean looked at the place where I am now, the place where I am admiring her. How can I differentiate myself from her fans? She said, she would never forget me but its been 5 years already and still, not a single text message from her was sent to me. Sigh maybe I should have had conta–

**"So~Ms Kim, I've heard from a source that you and Ms. Jenny Kim are exclusively dating. Is there a truth in it?"**

Wow! This host sounds very professional for carefully asking private questions that wouldn't make the artist feels awkward, no wonder his tv show is famous. But what did he asked Jisoo again? She's dating? No way! And its Kim Jenny! Lisa's crush! I can't believe it. Anyways, she looks taken a back by the sudden question but immediately composes herself and confindently answered–

**"Yes, we're exclusively dating"**

I just stared at the screen when she said that. Its like the world is in slow motion just like in movies everytime the character witnessed or heard a big life changing revelation that is either good or bad. Its not about her words that made my heart ache and stop myself on breathing for a moment. Its about the way she looks while she answered the interviewer's follow up questions of "how has it been," or "how is she as a lover?" . She looks so happy while talking about her Jenny. She looks so inlove. I knew that this will happen but I never anticipated the level of pain it would cause me. I tried to sooth the pain by clutching my shirt that is infront of my heart. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tear that was threatening to fall. I knew it was over for me already-no, there's nothing to be over about. I just shook my head and laugh sarcastically at myself over the realization. There's no chance to begin with, Im just her fan, that's all I'll ever be. 

**"Wow! You two sounds very serious with your relationship** "

**"Of course we are~ there's no point on being in a relationship if the two of you are not comitted"**

I smiled at her answer while looking at her softly. Jisoo, I can't believe it but you sounds so mature while answering the questions. Im proud of you though I wonder if you really were that matured haha, after all I knew that deep inside your perfection is a crackhead. I can't help but to let out a muffled laugh while I reminisce the past. Who would have thought that the seasonal actress Jisoo Kim has a 4D personality, that behind the celebrity they almost worshiped is a Jisoo who loves to eat chicken. Ahhh... This is not good Chaeng, you kept on remembering the past. You need to move on already just like how Jisoo Kim did. 

**"One last question Ms Kim. Is Jenny Kim the one?"**

I closed my eyes not because I might cry once again; I closed my eyes as a sign of acceptance. I'll accept no matter what her answer is, and take it as a sign to move on.

**"I think she is; I really hope she is the one"**

I took a one last glance on her beautiful face, I could see how happy and satisfied she is with her answer. Im happy for you as well Jisoo, being part of your life although for a short time was the happiest time of my life. Thank you for being such a good friend. Thank you for the good memories. Thank you for everything Jisoo but this is a goodbye. The rain has stopped completely from pouring; I started to walked away, not taking a single glance on her. Its time to head home Chaeng and its time to move on from the one and only Jisoo Kim.

* * *

"Hey Chipmunk! You missed the tv show!"

When I finally got home the first thing that greeted me was my annoying bestfriend/roomate Lalisa Manoban: also known as Lisa. Now my friend here didn't even have the audicity to greet me, talked about good manners here. 

"Im home Lisa"

"Oh? Welcome home chipmunk! So~ did you missed the show?"

Sigh... I just rolled my eyes at her. She kept on glancing on my way that it irritate me. Knowing that she had watched the so called tv show as well. I knew she wanted to tease me about it, and then talked about Jisoo and Jenny's relationship. For all I know, this walking stick would only bashed Jisoo right in front of my face.

" I didn't, I've watched it somewhere"

I removed my coat and Lisa took the groceries I've bought. We prepared our dinner and just as I thought that Lisa will drop the topic about Jisoo and that damn TV show, the walking stick brought it while we were eating at the table.

"What do you think about Kim Jisoo dating Jenny?"

She asked while she absentmindedly playing the food on her plate. I frown at her action but didn't reprimand her. I knew she has a crush-no a huge crush on Jenny Kim, if you asked me why is that, then all I could say is that Lisa always had the eyes for beauties. For her, Jenny Kim is the epitome of beauty. 

"huh?"

"I said–"

"Okay, I think its a good thing? They looked good together after all"

Lisa looked at me as if she's analyzing something and that she's trying to see through my soul. I moved my gaze away from her as she continuously stare at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought you would get hysterical when you found out your beloved Jisoo Kim started dating someone. Fans always do that you know"

I didn't get hysterical Lisa although I wished that would be the case for me because if that is, then it only means that my feelings for Jisoo is only admiration.

"Hey! Did you just insult me there! Im not her fan! I just think that her last drama had a good storyline."

I tried to divert the topic. Lisa has a very keen eyes when it comes to people especially their emotions. I guess that was the perks of being a photographer. A really annoying talent if you asked me.

"Last drama? Ha! You've been watching all her dramas and movies for the past years. You've even drag me one time just to watched her sappy movie!"

"Sappy movie? Excuse me! If Im a fan then you're a stalker"

Lisa's eyes widen by my accusation. You would think that we are having an argument but really this banter was normal for us, after all we're friends this is just a laughable matter for us. 

"Me? A stalker? Im not the one who's going on every fan meeting only to end up watching her favorite celebrity from a secluded area just like the stalker she is!"

I scoff by her accusation. That's not true, Im just shy to meet Jisoo so I settled on watching her.

"Im just admiring her from afar!" 

I defend

"Of course you are~"

"You bet I am–besides Im not the one who has a poster of the girl Im crushing in my room! And seriously Lalisa did you just put it above your bed on the ceiling? You know posters are meant to be put on the wall, right?"

"How did–"

I burst out on laughing when I saw how shock she is. That's right Lisa I saw your little secret in your room, now who's the stalker!

"Ehem! In my defense, I'm just admiring and appreciating Jenny"

I raised a brow at her in question. Really that's all?

" on my ceiling...."

She mumbled the last part that it almost escape my ears. I can no longer take it; I laughed hysterically and Lisa can only raised her hands in surrender. She probably realize that she's far more shameful than I am.

" Morning must have been good for you huh.... Imagine waking up first in the morning with a sexy Jenny Kim" I teased her non stop

"Alright, alright... Chipmunk you win this time" 

I gave her a triumpt smile and she just rolled her eyes at me. We silently eat our dinner again peacefully. I could see Lisa was still glancing at my way again, so I gave her a looked that was asking 'what's up'

"everything okay chipmunk?"

"sort of"

"is it about school?"

Sigh... I knew Lisa could see through me. I guess the diversion didn't worked huh. Not trusting myself if I could lie without her seeing through it, I just nod my head in answer. You see Lisa didn't know my history with Jisoo, or more like she completely forgot about it-well it's her fault, she didn't believe me that one time when I told her Jisoo and I used to be the best of friends. Its actually a blessings in disguise though, if she knows or remember my history with Jisoo then she can definitely connect the dots of my sudden behavior. She will be able to figure out my feelings for Jisoo and then conclude that I am currently broken hearted. She can be smart if she wanted to you know although most of the time she's not using her head.

"Yaaaa~ I told you not to push yourself. Looked chipmunk I know you wanted to be the best lawyer but you should enjoy yourself more. Geez if only you took music course then school would have been over for you already"

"Lisaaaa, not again"

I whine, I knew she was only concern about me so I didn't take it personally everytime she brought that topic. If anything, I should be thankful to her. Lisa and I knew each other way back in college, we were classmates and seatmates in this one subject. She was from a foreign country and so am I, eventhough I am a korean, Im not that familiar with the culture and laguage of this country; I blame that to Jisoo for not teaching me well. Lisa is even better than me in speaking korean language-trust me, you don't have any idea how smug and how hard she laugh that time when she found out. Ever since that day she and I became inseparable, she even insist on still living with me eventhough she graduated already and found a job of her own. She really is concern about me, she knows I couldn't afford living on my own in this apartment, and finding a new one is not an option for me. Lisa became the bestfriend I could lean on anytime, you could say that she's the one who replaced Jisoo's place in my life. She literally became my only family when my parents died.

"Hey chipmunk to earth"

I must have been spacing out again because Lisa is waving her hand in front of me just to get my attention.

"See I told you! You need to keept it easy Chaeng. All you do is study and do your part time jobs. Im just concern about you chipmunk, your course was stressful already; you need to take care of yourself more"

 _ **"okay okay—I'll take it easy. I promise, so get off my back already!**_ "

I exclaim in english that made her laugh hysterically. This idiot! She knew I can't help but to speak in english whenever Im agitated, pressured, or in panic. She really is a weirdo, she even take pleasure on the fact that Im still having a hard time in speaking korean language. 

"shut up Lisa, you're not funny!" 

"are you sure you're a korean? Hahaha"

She kept on laughing that it irritate me, I gave her a glare but soon turned into pout.

" okay, I'll stop... Anyways I have a job offer for you at the studio" I raised a brow at her

"Ehh... didn't you asked me to take it easy and enjoy myself just a while ago? But now you wanted me to be your slave?"

"Geez of course not chipmunk. Who says I'll worked you to death? In fact you'll definitely enjoy yourself there. Trust me, your eyes will definitely see the wonders so be prepared for it"

Lisa raised her brow at me twice as if she's hinting something fun or amusing at me.

"Oh really? You mean, I will enjoy myself while watching you taking photos for family pictures."

"Nope, Im not talking about family pictures here chipmunk, Im talking about girls; lots of girls"

I still don't understand what she was talking about, unless-

"Yahhh!... Lisayah! Im not into mothers, or older ladies. Are you going to take pictures for Wive's Club this time? Or something like that?"

"Wha? The hell chipmunk hahaha, first of all no, Im not. Im talking about beautiful young females super models here Chaeng. Got it?"

I just stared at her. Her faced looked so smug and proud.

"Wait... Don't tell Seulgi unnie finally let you... " Lisa nod her head in confirmation " Oh godddd Lisa Im so proud of you! So when is the photoshoot?"

"Next Saturday. Seulgi told me that I could hire an assistant to help for the preparation. I promise you won't do much there, and besides the payment is good it would help you a lot"

This fool, she's still thinking about my well-being, she always prioritize me over everything. It doesn't matter for her if I don't have any experience in her field of work, or if am I really gonna be a big help for her. What matters to her is that she knows this job would help me a lot without exhausting myself with it. 

I reached for her hand on the table and squeeze it lightly to express my gratitude. Everything she does is touching for me.

"Lisa you don't have to convince me with the payment. Paid or not, I'll support you cause you're my family"

Lisa gave me a sweet smile and squeeze my hand in return. As long as I am with Lisa, I never felt alone. I never felt that I am currently and officially an orphan. 

"Thank you chipmunk, but you're still going to get paid though—I won't take no for an answer"

"If you insist, Lisayah"

Back then when Jisoo left me and all those tragedies came upon me, I thought I would never be able to stand by myself, but I was wrong. Lisa help me to stand up once again. She's the one who filled the emptiness within me and I am forever thankful to her for that. I knew that Jisoo would have had done the same if she's here, that's why I never harbored any ill feelings towards her—if anything, Im glad to be where we are now. With her being a star and me being her fan watching her from afar; there's nothing more satisfying than to see the one person you love reaching her dreams and become the star you could look up to, not just by you, but by everyone... Yeah that's right, it was satisfying just looking at it, even if that star is not paying her watcher a single glance and is now looking at the other star she shared the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback 6 years ago Chaeyoung' POV** _

_"Class silence please!"_

_I've heard the teacher yelled making the students to look at his direction and do as what he says. I gulped behind the door, I knew what would happen next and its making me nervous._

_"Class as you heard we have a new transferee, and she's from Australia..._ _**You may now come in Ms. Park!"** _

_I heard my teacher called my name in English with a Korean accent making the students to look at him curiously and start whispering with each other. Gaddd this is why I hate the idea of transferring in my last year of high school, if only my parents trust me enough to let me lived on my own in Australia, then I wouldn't have to bear this awkward situation. The teacher tried to hushed the students murmuring and successfully do so. Wow! If this was on my old school, It would probably take more than one shout from the teacher to make my classmates shut up. I guess my new classmates were respectful enough huh..._

_"Ehem!... As you can see, Ms. Park here was raised in Australia since she was young, that's why she's having a hard time in speaking our language, but don't worry she could understand Korean language very well, just try to speak to her slowly, okay?"_

_Nobody respond from my new classmates, they just looked at our teacher and then me as if I am an alien. Sensing that no one from my classmates would asked him a question, the teacher directed his sight to me as if he's waiting for something that I should do. I raised a brow at him indicating that I have no idea what he was trying to make me do._

_**"Ms. Park, introduce yourself please"** _

_Oh?... My gosh! This is so embarrassing. I blushed by my stupidity, luckily my teacher is kind enough to understand my situation. I took a deep breath and tried to look straight at my new classmates. Relax Roseanne try to be cute and sweet in front of your classmates. Remember that first impression is important, what could go wrong?_

_**"Hello! My name is Roseanne Park!, my Korean name is Chaeyoung. You can call me Rose or Chaeng whichever is okay with me. I hope we'll get along very well, Im looking forward to this school year Im gonna spend with all of you. Please take good care of me"** _

_Silence... Their reaction were pure silence, everyone was just looking at me as if Im speaking a complete alien language. Some of my classmates are even holding their nose which got me worried; are they having a nosebleed? Should they go to the infirmary or something?_

_**"Very well said Ms. Park. Now where should I place you"** _

_The teacher looked around the classroom and his vision land on the seat at the back near the window. Cliché, that's where most of the loner was usually sitted- no!, You've outcasted me immediately teacher._

_"_ _**You may seat at the back beside Ms. Kim...** _ _Please raised your hand Ms. Kim!"_

_"Hereeee!"_

_A beautiful girl raised her hand while my other classmates released a deep sigh of relief? Is that relief Im seeing on their faces? Anyway I walked my way to the girl who's staring at me with spark in her eyes unlike my other classmates she's looking at me with so much intrigued that it made me blushed even more._

_**"Hi~"** _

_The girl suddenly greet me, her smile almost reached her ears that I just stared at her not knowing how to respond. Goshhhh she's more beautiful up close._

_"Ms. Kim, Im living you in charge of Ms. Park when you have time please do teach her our language"_

_"Roger that Sir!"_

_"Okay, good. Anyways, class I have to leave for our faculty meeting. Please study your lessons for today and we'll have a recitation tomorrow"_

_My classmates celebrate and groan at the same time. When the teacher left, the beautiful girl looked at me again as if she's waiting for something. Ugh?... Why are they always expecting something from me?_

_**"Hello thereee~ new neighbor!"** _

_Crap! I forgot she greeted me just a few minutes ago. Seriously what is happening to me? I swear Im not this dumb before!_

_**"H-Hi..."** _

_I greeted back shyly. The beautiful girl just chuckled at my embarrassing action. Okay this is definitely awkward! Im being made fun of at the very beginning of school year. Sensing my discomfort the girl stopped on her fits of laughter and looked at me apologetically._

_"Crap I think I offended her! How to apologise in English again? Oh! I know..._ _**Im sorry, me? Not mean it"** _

_The girl cutely pointed at herself wanting to get her words across to me. This time Im the one who chuckled at her actions, she looks adorable, even the sound of her broken English accent was cute for me._

_**"It's okay, don't worry; I won't hold grudges on you"** _

_**"Wow!... My nose is bleedingggg~"** _

_She hold her nose as well just like what our other classmates did. Don't tell me, English can really make peoples' nose to bleed in this country. Oh gadddd, I should start learning their language faster. I don't want to be the cause of massive blood lost in this classroom. I heard Jisoo laughing once again and it made me looked at her in question._

_**"You look pale~ don't worry, 'me' I'll take care of you"** _

_I smiled at her kindness. I knew everyone is avoiding me because of our language barrier but this beautiful girl was the only one who's brave enough to talked to me even though she's having a hard time in searching her brain for English vocabulary. I should do my best for her and learne this language immediately._

_**"I knoww~ How about you teach English me and I teach Korean you?!"** _

_She asked in full excitement. Goodness, can she stop herself on being adorable? I don't think my heart can take it._

_**"Sounds like a good deal for me. Oh! Im Rosea- no, Im Park Chaeyoung by the way, but you can call me Chaeng for short"** _

_I hold my hand to her and she took it for a shake._

_**"Im Jisoo, Im okay"** _

_We burst out in laughter because of her introduction. I never heard anyone introduced themselves as funny as she did. I knew she did that on purpose, and now finally our classmates are paying me attention, or is it to her? Not minding them, Jisoo and I continue our fits of laughter and started to know each other._

"Chaeyo- Chae...wake up-"

I slowly open my eyes when I felt a hand on my back tapping me continuously. I looked at the culprit and growl at her not happy being awakened from my sleep.

"Im sorry sleeping beauty, but our professor left already"

I suddenly got up from my seat and looked around me. Ohhh sh*t Im still in class and our lesson was over already. Did I sleep in the whole session? Why on earth that nobody woke me up, not even our professor! I hope this won't affect my grades!

"Hey it's okay, Prof. Lee isn't mad at you"

The culprit put her hand on my shoulder seeing that I am currently in panic and repeat the words she had said to calm me successfully. I look at my side and saw my friend Yeri smiling at me apologetically.

"Yeri?..."

I rub my eyes to wash away my sleepiness. I feel so tired, I think I might pass out if I don't get myself together.

"Chaeyoung, what's wrong? It's not like you to sleep on class. You're lucky you've got a perfect score in our quiz, not to mention you're our Prof.'s most favorite student"

Yeri teased me but I can still hear some concern laced in her voice. I looked at her with a timid smile and then nod my head in answer.

"Are you sure you're okay, you look paler than usual. I think you should take some rest Chaeyoung, don't worry I'll inform the manager that you won't be able to help in the restaurant tonight"

"Don't worry about me Yeri Im fine— besides if we don't hurry now we might get late to our part time job. Now you don't want the manager to get mad and fired us, right?"

Yeri stiffened on her place when I uttered those words. I knew that as much as I needed this job, so was she. Her parents cannot afford to shoulder her expenses in law school and preferred for her to take vocational course only; I on the other hand even with educational fund left by parents is not enough to support my daily needs. You could say that Yeri is my work buddy both of us are workaholic. The only difference between us is that she's doing this because her dream is to become an actual lawyer, while I, Im doing this to follow my parents foot steps and make them proud up there in heaven—but that doesn't mean that I am not good on what I am doing, in fact I am the best in my batch while Yeri is the second.

"Hello earth to Chaeyoung, you still there?" Yeri wave her hand in front of me

"Yes, Yeri I am... Geez will you stop doing that, you sounded like Lisa"

"Im not! Im just worried about you"

"And there's nothing to worry about"

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself to show her that Im okay even though it felt like Im not. The truth is I don't really feel well, I might have a slight fever but I really needed this part time job. Avoiding further questions from her, I immediately put my things in my bag and gave her a signal that we should leave already.

"Come on Yeri let's hurry up, if we arrived late our salary will be deducted"

"Okay okay... Geez you really are a workaholic Chaeyoung. One thing just promise me that you won't push yourself and you'll stop if you don't feel well"

"I feel alrigh—"

I tried to deny her statement but Yeri beat me to it

"I can see through you Chaeyoung, I mean look how tired you looked. Im worried about you please just do what I say"

There's no way I can deny her request if she's looking at me with so much concern and sincerity so I just nod my head in answer.

"Okay I will; Thanks for the concern Yeri"

"It's okay Im you're second best friend after all" I raised a brow at her "Lisa is the first, I've already accepted that"

I laughed at her statement, Im glad to have friends like Lisa and Yeri who care about me. The least I can do for them is to take care of myself...

_That's right I need to take care of myself more_

* * *

"Park, Kim! Here's your uniform, we're short on staff the two of you will be serving outside tonight"

The chef throw the uniform at us which I caught clumsily. On my peripheral vision I saw Yeri scoffing at our head chef.

"But chef its not our job! Our post is here in the kitchen, not to serve those high class people! What kind of 5 star restaurant is this?"

Yeri raised her voice a little, geez this friend of mine is really living on her dream. She's not a lawyer yet but she's fighting already on what she thinks is right. The chef directed his sight on Yeri and sigh to calm himself down and avoid lashing out on her—he knows it would be a loosing battle anyway because my friend here is good in argument.

"I know that Kim, I wouldn't send two inexperience students out there if I have a choice. Look we're really short on staff tonight and that manager of our is really useless"

"It okay for me, but chef, Chaeyoung doesn't fee—"

The two of them continue their discussion. I really can't understand what they were talking about. I actually feel dizzy and I wanted to throw up. My head and my body aches, I also feel so tired it made me want to pass out on the spot. Im sure that I really do have a fever now. The only reason I was able to bear my head and body pain is because of my will.

"Look Kim if you're worried about Park then all she have to do is to get the order while you serve"

Yeri still doesn't look pleased with the chef's bargain.

"I'll asked the manager to raised your wage tonight"

He looked at me with his pleading eyes that it made me feel a little bit guilt. Despite our status as a part-timer and as a students our chef treated Yeri and I fairly like any other employees.

"Okay chef"

He breathe out in relief and thank me with his eyes; on the contrary Yeri is looking at me with concern.

"But Chaeyoung!"

I looked at Yeri and nod my head at her as a signal that she doesn't need to worry and that I can do it. I put my uniform immediately and proceed to my task, the sooner I do this the faster it would end. My first destination is the VIP room occupied by two famous celebrities. I don't know who they were but I guess they really do have a tight connection in this 5 star restaurant considering they managed to occupy the VIP room even without reservation.

When I was in front of the said VIP room, I took a deep breath and compose myself trying to ignore the pounding pain in my head. Ugh... I feel like Im gonna throw because of too much headache, come on Chaeng you can do it! I knock on the door three times to make my presence known; after a few seconds I heard a muffled 'come in' by a feminine voice. Huh so the celebrity is a woman? If this is any other day I bet it would be thrilling for me to meet a female celebrity but that isn't the case for me today, not when I am having a hard time to balance my weight so I wouldn't fall because of too much dizziness. I open the door and tried to walk to them as steady as possible. When I managed to get on the side of their table, I saw that the two guests are still engrossed on the menu that is covering their faces.

"Good evening ladies. Would you like to take your orders now?"

One of them put down the menu upon hearing my voice, but what greeted me shock me to the bone, seeing a ghost cannot be compared to what Im seeing. A goddess would be a good comparison to this person smiling at me with eyes that can make anyone fall for her including my bestfriend Lisa; you probably guess who it was already. That's right, it's _**Jennie Kim**_ in her glory . Then if she's here that means the person in front of her is...

" _Jisoo?"_

I muttered her name so weak that it is only audible to me. I don't know if my eyes are betraying me or if it is because of my fever, but I swear I could see that Jisoo Kim is looking at me intently with the same surprised on her face.

_Does it mean that she still remember me?_

"Ah yes, we'll take our orders now"

Our staring contest was disrupted by no other than Jennie Kim herself who seems oblivious to Jisoo and I. I direct my attention to her once again and put on a smile while ignoring the scowling Jisoo on my peripheral vision.

"Of course ma'am"

"Great! then I'll have..."

Maybe it's because of my sudden encounter with Jisoo but I think my fever has worsen. I can hardly understand Jennie Kim's order— my vision is swirling and my head kept on pounding making it hard for me to stay in focus on what I am writing down, so I just jot down the words I could hear from her hoping that chef will somehow understand my writing.

This is bad my fever has worsen, and my vision kept on spinning. I think Im gonna pass out for real this time. I closed my eyes tightly for a second and bit the inside of my cheeks to fight the dizziness that was starting to consume me.

"Okay that's all. How about you love?"

Jisoo was still looking at me when her girlfriend called for her. Her eyes never leave my figure that it took twice for Jennie Kim to call her just to get her attention.

"Love?"

"Oh?... I'll have the same"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah"

She didn't looked like she's sure, and I think Jennie Kim notice it as well because she's looking at Jisoo with confusion.

"How about desert ma'am?"

"We'll have it later"

Jennie Kim handed the menu back to me with a gratitude. I turned my attention to Jisoo and she handed the menu as well but didn't let go. Ugh!... I almost forgot how hard headed she is. I tried to pull away the menu but her hold on it was so firm we might end up tearing it apart.

_Jisoo what the hell are you doing let go of this already!_

Seeing my irritation Jisoo finally let go of the menu. Now it's not like she has given up or anything, in fact I can see that she has another plan. Jisoo is about to open her mouth, and I swear, I could read her lips she's about to call my name in front of her girlfriend. I panic on what she's about to do, so I beat her to it before she could say a single word.

_**"Thank you ladies! Please wait a moment for your orders!"** _

I said in my Australian English accent that it made Jennie Kim raised a brow at me in amusement. I can't help it, when I'm stressed, I always speak in my natural laguage! Not wanting to embarrass myself further more, I left the room immediately ignoring that I almost trip on my way because of dizziness. When I got out of the VIP room I checked myself once again and indeed I have a high fever, the beating of my heart was beyond normal as well although I think it doesn't have anything to do with my sickness— everything has to do with that Kim Jisoo. I put both of my hands on my face when I realized something after tonight's events.

 _**"Sigh... I guess there's no way of saving myself from you Jisooyah** _ **"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisoo POV**

"Wow! What an accent"

Jennie giggled across from me. I hum in response but my vision was still on the door where Chaeng left. I'm still surprised by our sudden encounter— who would have thought that of all places we could see each other again, it has to be here but that didn't stop me to reached out for her though. I tried to call her but she blocked my attempt and left before I could say anything. I was really confused by her action, why didn't she acknowledge my presence? Did she forgot me already? I mean, it's been five years since we've last seen each other. Lots of things could happen in that span of time; I know because I'm the very proof of it.

Maybe I should just set aside my questions for now. And focus on my girlfriend— right, as if I can do that. I could tell by the look in her eyes that pasta is in deep pain besides her flushed face said it all: she's sick and she's trying to bear it. I'm sure because I've seen and I've taken care of her once when she got sick before.

"That pasta, as if I could let it slide"

I mumbled and was about to stand from my seat to run after her when a hand holds mine on the table and squeeze it. I took a glance at the person who hold my hand; its my girlfriend Jennie who's looking at me intently. Her eyes were so soft, I think she's about to cry that it sober me up and squeeze her hand in return.

"I miss you" She whispered, her face wore a sad smile and eyes that staring at me full of longing. "Haha... I'm sorry—I... I'm just being sentimental again. My gosh why am I crying?" Jennie tried to wipe away the tears that was threatening to fall in her eyes.

"I miss you too Jennie, and it's okay to be sentimental" I smile at her reassuringly. This girl might be toughed outside, but she's just my baby mandu that's longing to be pampered inside "I promise, I'll make it up to you. Now that my projects are over, we could have our alone time together"

"Yeah, yours was over but mine isn't. I still need to do some pictorial for a brand endorsement, and please I know that you still have some work to do. Don't pull the _I'll make it up to you_ card just do it!"

She huff in indignation while popping her cheeks. I laughed at her cuteness and pinched her mandu cheeks

"Hahaha... Hey Jendeukie don't be mad at me. I promise, I really will make it up to you. Awu~ come on mandu" I stretched her mandu cheeks apart that it made her face looks funny.

"Yahhh! Stop pinching my cheeks will you! Alright, I'll forgive you!"

"Nope, not gonna happen Jendeukie cause I love your mandu cheeks~"

I poke her cheeks once again, Jennie is about to smack my hand away when someone knock on our door. I instantly fix my posture on my chair before I uttered "come in": it's the food service.

"Good evening ladies. Here are your orders"

I'm actually expecting Chaeng to be the one who's gonna serve our orders but sadly the waitress is different. The girl is about to serve the food on our table when she suddenly stopped midair upon seeing me—she seems enthralled by my presence.

"Uhm... Excuse me, are you perhaps the famous actress Kim Jisoo?"

"The one and only"

I gave her my famous smirk and I can see that the girl was trying her best not to squeaked in delight.

"OMG! Chaeyoung and I are your biggest fans! Your last drama was so heart warming. Im gonna watch your next movie!"

The girl continue to showered me with praises but my mind is in somewhere or rather someone. Did she just mentioned pasta a moment ago? And both of them are my biggest fans? Does this mean that Chaeng still remember me? Then why was she acting as if she doesn't recognize me?

I looked back at the girl and saw her name plate that read Yeri.

"Thank you Yeri, and also tell that friend of yours that I'm expecting he- I mean the both of you on my movie premiere"

Yeri bid her goodbye and promised to watched my movie premiere with her friend Chaeyoung. Well, who am I kidding, I won't wait that long just to see pasta again. I've already formulated a plan on how I can corne— I mean meet her.

"What? Does the fame got in your head?"

Jennie then starts on teasing me, it seems like I was so deep in my thoughts that my girl noticed the lack of my mind's presence.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I still can't believe that I'm famous now, I even forget it sometimes"

I lied, of course I'm used to it already. I've been in this industry for five years now.

"Of course you do. I'm actually glad for that because if not then I wouldn't have met the now famous actress Kim Jisoo walking on my father's company being lost like a puppy~" She really can't get over that situation in the past.

"Okay wonder woman let's dig in or the food will get cold"

We continue our meal and enjoy each other's presence. The night is getting deeper so I asked Jennie to head home already.

"You sure you're not coming with me love?"

Jennie asked bewitching me with her charm. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders while kissing me on the cheeks down to the corner of my lips teasing me before going on the full course. Gaddd it's a good thing that nobody was present at the parking lot or they might witness this make out session starring Jennie and I. I pulled away from her before I change my mind and throw her at the back of my car's seat and do some M rated actions.

"Sorry Jendeukie, but the President specifically ordered me to make sure that her lovely daughter would stay on their lovely mansion tonight, and as much as I love to spend some time with you sweetheart, I can't—I still love my job"

"Not pair~ I'll be your boss in the future so give me loveee"

"Hahaha... Not now, maybe tomorrow princess~"

"Nooo~ I wanted to spend my time with you, pleaseee"

She pout and looked at me while blinking those puppy dog or cat eyes. Now that's not pair, I can't pull off the same trick she's doing on me.

"Come on you're drunk Jendeukie, your driver is here"

"Just tipsy love~ just tipsy"

A black car was parked ahead of ours. Mr. Han, Jennie's family driver, wave his hand at me and smile. I guided Jennie to the said car because she can't hold herself together. I was about to get my girl inside when this mandu pulled a stunt again and kissed me full on the lips making Mr. Han turned his back at us. It took a few sweet talks and kisses before I successfully put Jennie inside the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right love?" I chuckled, seriously she can't get enough of me.

"Haha... Of course you will. Now rest"

I watched as the car little by little disappear on my sight before I proceed to my actual plan. The reason I was so persistent on sending Jennie home tonight is because I was planning on meeting up with Chaeng. Of course it's a surprise for her hahaha.

I walked my way to the back door of the restaurant. Now aren't I, Kim Jisoo a genius? The backdoor is the door that was often used by employees for exit after their working hours, so here I am standing at the corner waiting and hiding from my pre—I mean friend. I am so in the good mood with the prospect of meeting pasta again that I hummed a song as I waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

It's 2:00 am in the morning but still no pasta exited on the backdoor. I've been waiting for her for 5 hours now. I've lost count on the number of times I yawn. _Wahhh~ I'm so sleepyyyy, I need some beauty rest_. Maybe I should just go back tomorrow?

I was about to leave thinking that Chaeng might have had miraculously used the front door and escape my clutches when the stupid backdoor suddenly swayed open revealing the person I've been waiting for. My heart beats faster when I saw her; she's much taller and sexie—skinnier than before, her hair was no longer black but is now pinkish.

When I was about to reveal and surprise her with my presence, Chaeng suddenly fell on her knees, her left hand is on the ground supporting her upper body so she won't lay completely on it while her right hand was on her face trying to prevent herself from loosing consciousness. My adrenaline rush was replaced by terror upon seeing pasta almost on the floor. I rushed to her side and cupped her face trying to wake her consciousness up.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!"

Ohhhh... Shit she's hot! I mean literally.

"Yeah, I'm okay miss. Thanks"

She mumbled lowly that it almost escaped my ears if not for our close proximity. Chaeng tried to stand on her own but failed miserably as she completely lost her balance. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she fall.

"Pasta! Wake up! Hey!"

I tap her cheeks continuously, her expression looks like she's in deep pain while her breathing is ragged. Her body is limp on my hold sign that she's out of consciousness already. Not wanting to spend more time here and risk her health. I wrap one of my arm around her shoulder and put the other one on the back of her knees with the intention of carrying her in bridal style. It's a good thing that she's using a bagpack so I don't have to worry on how to balance the weight of this pasta and her things.

"Don't worry pasta, I promise, I won't let you fall"

I confidently stated. Man how wrong I was because the moment I lift her, I almost stumbled with her on the ground. _Gaddd why is she so heavy? She looks too slim to be as heavy as a rock._

"P-Pasta, what the hell were you eating?"

I tried my luck and carried her once again. Thankfully, I was successful this time in lifting her without causing an accident to the both of us. I walked my way to my car and carefully placed her at the front passenger seat careful for her head— the last thing I want for her is to have a head injury.

"You should take care of yourself more pasta, but don't worry I'm here now and just like the old times, I'll take care of you."

I drove to the nearest place where I could tend to this beautiful girl at my side: my condo. I know that the hospital would be the best place to bring her for treatment but then again unless you forgot, I am a famous actress. I don't want to be the cause of the fuss in the hospital and disturb those patients who's resting. Besides if people saw me with a different girl after that confession about my relationship with Jennie, I bet, Chaeng and I would be in the front page of the headline tomorrow with the caption of my infidelity. As much as I want pasta to feel better, I also need to consider her privacy and make sure that her name wouldn't be drag with mine.

Once we arrived to my condo I immediately laid pasta on my bed and run to my bathroom for the first aid kit to check her temperature.

"41°C? Yahhh this is so high!"

I hissed, this is not good. Fever this high should be treated in the hospital, if this goes on pasta might have a seizure or worse—No! Jisoo stay calm this is not the time to be consume by dread. I need to act. Not wasting any time, I immediately brought a basin full of water and her change of clothes.

"Now pasta I've seen it once" I asked her as a removed her buttons slowly "I hope you don't mind me seeing it again"

I didn't dare to close my eyes; that might have been my biggest mistake for tonight because the moment I completely unbutton her shirt, Chaeng's pearl like white skin was the first thing that greeted me. I remained still on my place—too enthralled by this goddess like display. Unconsciously, my meandering fingers are tracing the front of her body starting from the area right under her bosoms down to the surface of her stomach savoring its smoothness before advancing slowly to a lower and more dangerous region on her body just above her underwear. I stop and contemplate; the notion of a more heavenly like sensation just under this fabric seems tempting to me. Just lower, I just need to take my impeccable fingers lower and then...

"Uhmm..." _Jisoos!_ Her low whimpering startled me that it made me retract my fingers instantly as if I got burned.

"Phew~ isn't it getting hot in here?" I fanned myself using my collar.

 _This is insane Chaeng's guileless look is doing its wonders to me. Did I just almost_ _—_

I shook my head this is not the time to get distracted, she might have been feeling cold. Swaying my dirty thoughts away, I changed her clothes forthwith; tucked her under the sheets covering her whole body for safety measures just in case you know, I lost myself again and then placed a wet towel on her forehead. I hope this would help to somehow decrease her temperature.

"Get well soon Pasta..." I whispered as I removed some of hair that covers her beautiful face. All this years we've been missing out each other that I almost forgot how it felt like to be under her presence.

_What a fool I am. Haha she still have the same effect on me._

I smile at her figure one last time before looking at her personal belongings that was laying on the floor. I hope she won't mind if I intrude on her personal belongings. I just need to contact her parents and inform them that she's with me. Hahaha I bet Uncle and Auntie would be surprise to hear from me again. Im excited to have some catch up with them and maybe use that opportunity to rekindle my friendship with Chaeyoung. Just the mere thought of it made me feel giddy from happiness it actually motivated me to hurry up my task.

 _Hmm weird?..._ No wonder her bag was so heavy, it was full of thick books but what I find unusual is that these books are about economics, politics, and law. _Is she still studying?_ But it's been five years already, music course could only take at least 4 years to finish or is it? Too bad I really don't know the answer to that considering I didn't even took a step in college. My manager just enrolled me in an online course which I forgotten what it was about for the sake of getting a diploma.

Well... Pasta is someone who liked to read maybe she's just interested with these books. Shrugging off the peculiar things in her bag, I immediately searched for her phone. Finally, after scrabbling inside her bag, I felt a familiar shape of rectangle and fish it out—to my surprise her cellphone is an old model keypad unit that got me dismayed because it is password protected.

"Seriously, who used this kind of phone in this _oh so modern day_?" Probably just Chaeng.

I scratched my head and just cracked the password but no matter how many times I enter her or her parents birthday it won't budge. _Then whose birthday is it?!_ After series of trials of combinations of numbers and some cursed words; my will has finally relented and just flop down right next to her—watching as her chest heave in an up and down pattern.

"Pasta..." I sigh as I tentatively snuggle closer to her— inhaling her familiar scent lulling me to sleep. "I miss you"

* * *

**Chaeyoung POV**

The sound of the running water aroused me from my deep sleep making me stirred on the unusual comfort and softness of my cranky bed. _Uhm... weird, I don't remember my bed being this comfortable before_. Knowing that I don't have the time to spare, I forcibly awoken myself to prepare for the day but when I open my eyes, I was greeted by a very unfamiliar place.

"What the! Where am I?!" I jolt from the bed to look around my surroundings. I knew that being in an unknown place is not the best thing to woke up to. In fact it is more than enough to call for a red flag. So, like every normal human being who experienced the same situation like I have—the first thing that I did is to checked the clothes I am wearing and gaddd, I don't want to say it but this is so clichè; I'm wearing different clothes! It's time to panic! "Oh no! Oh no! This can't be happening!"

In the midst of my affright, I heard the shower being turned off; I think that's the cue for me to leave this place. Thank god my mind was still clear enough to remember my personal belongings, so I immediately look for my things and with some luck found it on the side of the bed. I was about to leave the bedroom when the bathroom instantly swayed open revealing the person I spent the night with. _Oh jisoos please help meee..._

The person I spent the night is a girl, _thank gadd for that_. She only wore a bathrobe as she tried to dry her hair with a towel. She looks at the bed first probably checking if I was still asleep. When she didn't see me there a frown has flashed on her face; her eyes then lurks around her bedroom before it landed on me who's holding the doorknob. We stared at each other for a good minute until I bolt out of her bedroom snapping her out from her daze.

_Shocks! Why her?!_

"Chaeyoung-ah come back her- Oouchhh!" I heard Jisoo yelp in pain and being the good natured of a person I am, I halt from my track and contemplate whether to help her or not "my toe!"

_Goodness! I thought she seriously hurt herself..._

Recovering from her toe accident Jisoo immediately emerge from her bedroom with her dishaveled bathrobe making me see a glimpse of her cleavage. _I need to go to church after this..._

"Pasta where are you going? We need to talk!" Nope, I don't want to talk her especially if she's in that kind of state. She still run after me though not minding if her robe was little by little sliding off on her body . As a retaliation I dashed to where the door is. When I turned the knob it didn't budge so I tried to shift it again and again but my efforts remained futile.

"It's useless, that door can only be open using my finger print, pasta~" she smirk at me in triumph and wiggle her fingers to make a point. Slowly, Jisoo approach me like a predator that she always is, while l? I looked like a dear caught in the head light as I tried to squirm my body on the door or squish the door knob hoping for a miracle to happen "I told you it's useless~"

Jisoo then slam both of her hands on my sides, trapping me between her and the door. The only thing I could do right now is to look downward; I don't think, I would be able to meet the way she stare at me head on.

"Why won't you look at me?" She sadly stated

_It's because you look at me as if the world revolves around me and I hate it_

"W-Wait, I... I"

"I miss you..." She leans closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder giving me a whiff of her shampoo and perfume. I remain rooted on my place making Jisoo impatient and pull herself away from me . "Sigh... Let's have breakfast first, okay pasta?" Seeing me in distraught, Jisoo poked my cheeks successively while laughing.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry" I tried to turn her down politely but it still didn't sit well with Jisoo so I was forced to explain it explicitly "I still have some extra classes"

"Classes? But it's weekend!" Jisoo lean her body to me again but this time, her body was much closer it looked like she was hugging me "No we're going to have breakfast first"

"I really ca—" I'm getting tired of having an argument with Jisoo, she's not listening to me it's beyond frustrating. Fortunately, her telephone rang and a voice message from her girlfriend, Jennie, echoed in the living room disrupting Jisoo from trapping me.

_"Hey love! It's me Jennie. Let's have breakfast together so you better be up and prepared when I pick you up. I'm on my way, love you~ "_

Jisoo sigh in irritation and looked at me as if she was contemplating on something. _Oh no! I know that look. She's going to ask me to tag along with them and be the third wheel..._

"Jisoo..." Her eyes widen, she must have been surprised to hear her name from me for the first time. I swallowed my nervousness then gathered my wits and met her soft gaze while she's smiling at me in mirth. Goodness that smile almost made me squeal in delight, I need to stop fangirling over her. "Jisoo?" I called her again in uncertainty.

"Yeah?" Her smile increase in megawatts.

"I really need to leave or I might fail my subject. Please..." I plead, I know it sounds desperate but I really need to get away to this place—I need to get away from her.

Understanding my situation, Jisoo finally let go of me and placed a considerable amount of space between us.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to pressed you, Chaeng. It's just that-" Jisoo seems really stressed right now. I could see that she was having a hard time to express her feelings into words; it made me think that all of those years of training and hardship as an actress has gone to waste. Trying to redeem herself, she took a deep breath and stared at me in melancholy " Sigh... I just want to talk to you, spend my time with you and do some catch up. I wanted to be your friend again, pasta"

_It's too late for that. Not now when I finally learned how to leave without you._

"I'm sorry, I really can't."

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed " but I need to remain in contact with you." Jisoo open her palm in front of me "Give me your phone."

"You won't open this door unless I do what you told me to, right?"

"Probably..." She shrug

"Okay, here..." I passed her my phone which is by the way a classic keypad model.

"I can't open it. Tell me the password"

"Oh? Let me unlo—"

"I'll do it just say the password" She stated firmly. Geez I almost groan at her stubbornness. What's wrong with her?

"Okay, okay! _032797_ "

"Pardon?"

"It's _032797_ "

"Who's birthday is that? It isn't yours nor your parents, right?" I gulped when Jisoo started to talked about my parents. It actually made feel guilty because they are close and she still doesn't know what happened to them.

"Please... I really need to leave" I tried to change the subject.

"Okay..." Jisoo typed her own number on my phone; when she's done, a ring was heard inside her bedroom. "I save my number in your phone and save yours into mine. Promise me you won't change your number now that I have yours." She narrowed her eyes on me and hold her pinky for me to make a promise.

_Unfair, she knew that once I made a pinky promise, I'll stick with it._

"Alright, I won't..."

"Pinky promise?" I intertwined my pinky with her to seal the promise.

"Pinky promise" She smile at me again and took two steps to engulf me into a tight embrace.

"I'll call you later when your class is over, okay?" I could only nod my head in answer since my heart skip a beat when she holds me in her arms.

"Jisoo, I have to go" I separate myself from her but Jisoo didn't fully let me as she still holds me onto my waist.

"Alright, I will let you go for the mean time, pasta" Jisoo let out a giggle and poke me on my cheeks again—the nerve, she knew I hated it!

Having the satisfaction of poking me on my cheeks, Jisoo finally let go of me and put her thumb on the door's sensor making a click sound.

"Take care pasta."

"I will..."

"I'll see you soon?" Jisoo hopefully asked

"Thanks for everything, Jisoo" I vow to her and purposely avoided her question. I have a hunch that she won't take no for an answer anyway and that she'll do something if I said that I cannot meet her so there's no point in answering.

_I just have to avoid her on my own at all cost._

Finally Jisoo sent me away with a smile and a wave of her hand. I heave a sigh of relief when Jisoo closed her door and that she was no longer in my sight. When I made it to the elevator that's when I realize that something is off with me.

"Stupid! I forgot my clothes! Jisooooo!"


End file.
